A royal secret
by ladyTpower
Summary: The king has a secret he loves other lions and he had set his eye on a young dark brown one with the black mane


Warning: slash Simba X Kovu

A ROYAL SECRET  
A dark brown lion was lying in the hot Savannah sand, staring at nothing in particular, he was struggling with some opposing feelings. He couldn't help it, never had he felt so strong, yes he loved Kiara very much but there was more, for the very first time he had feelings for another lion and that is what confused him, another lioness yes, that he could understand, he wouldn't act on it, but he still could understand these feelings, now, on the other hand, he had feelings for a lion, an unreachable one in his opinion.  
He sighed and laid down, his head resting on one of his front paws, not noticing that someone was watching him from the top of pride rock.

Simba was lying on the top of pride rock overseeing his kingdom, the Pridelands, when his eye fell on the young dark lion with the beautiful black mane, he loved watching the young lion, but there was something wrong with him he just knew it, he felt it in every bone in his body.  
He was wondering what, should he go and see him? Should he talk to him? Could he control his emotions long enough, because there was something about Simba that only Nala knew? She carried feelings mutual to his.  
They were promised to each other when they were cubs, and they loved each other in weird kind of way, the truth was really they were together because an ancient law said that the crown prince must marry the chosen lioness before he could ascend the throne.  
Their marriage was open, not only because the king had every right to mate with every lioness of his pride but because that was the only way to stay happy.  
They both were more interested in a same-sex relationship. Nala herself had a royal girlfriend to keep her happy, Simba, on the other hand, had feelings for a lion but he thought he wouldn't get a chance with.  
Simba turned his head when he heard footsteps behind him.  
" Hello Nala." he greeted her with the nuzzle of his nose.  
" How is Rena?" he asked while he took a sitting position.  
"Rena is fine thank u Simba," she said when she took a seat next to him. It was a public secret that their king and queen had other preferences than each other, but nobody talked about it, the animals really loved the royal couple.  
Nala saw where Simba's thoughts were, " you are worried about him, aren't you?" she asked, already knowing the answer.  
" I am really, I know he forgave me for my misjudgment but there is something else on his mind, I can sense it." sighed Simba.  
" Go on and talk to him, Simba, maybe you can find out what is wrong."  
" You are right Nala. Thank u my queen for your advice;" quipped Simba while he started his way down the pride rock and towards the young dark brown lion.

Kovu looked up when he heard someone walking towards him, he sighed when he saw the beautiful golden lion, the sun shining in his red mane.  
He turned on his stomach when he felt his penis reacting on the sight of Simba's strong muscles that moved when he walked closer.  
" I am gonna lay my back to him he doesn't need to see what he does to me, I don't want to be exiled again because of my preferences. God knows if he finds out about it I will lose his trust again and maybe forever." Kovu thought to see the lion come closer out of the corner of his eye.  
"Is there someplace for an old lion beneath this tree?" asked Simba casually.  
Kovu laughed not knowing that Simba had seen everything he wanted to hide so badly.  
" You are hardly an old lion, but yeah, be my guest."  
Simba laid himself next to Kovu.  
"I can feel that you're down? That there is something on your mind!" Kovu didn't react, he kept staring in front of him, trying not to react at the scent that was clearly Simba's, not reacting on the eyes he felt staring in the back of the neck.  
Simba laid his paw on Kovu's, " I know we didn't start on best terms but you know you can tell me whatever it is that makes you feel like this. I am not going to judge you this time I promise."  
Kovu felt his heart beating in his throat like crazy, he didn't know what to do now, should he confess what he really feels and how much was he going to confess. He sighed again making up his mind.  
" Could we talk to somewhere more private?" He asked still not sure what he would say, not knowing how to walk behind him with his body reacting as it did.  
Simba simply nodded and got up looking behind him to see if Kovu would follow him.  
They didn't need to walk far when Simba's private den came into sight, a little oasis for him alone. Nobody would overhear them there, not even Nala came to this place without Simba's permission.  
Simba laid down in the grass, Kovu was laying in front of him.  
" Don't worry, I really promise not to judge you."  
Simba looked in those emerald green eyes, his body started to react, he didn't want to keep control anymore, not in the privacy of his own den.  
Kovu sighed this was it, it was now or never.  
" I am confused over some emotions, I love Kiara with whole my heart, don't get me wrong but …," Kovu hesitated, " I have feelings of lust towards another lion." he ended his sentence silently, he didn't dare to watch Simba, fearing for his reaction.  
Simba, on the other hand, felt his hope increasing.  
" Is it the first time you feel that you want another male?" asked Simba trying to hold the hope he had out of his voice.  
Kovu simply nodded, still not wanting to look at the lion of his desire.  
" I know what you are going through. Did you ever ask yourself why there are nights where Nala sleeps in her private den?"  
Kovu looked up in confusion while he shook his head.  
" Nala and I were promised to each other, although we love each other, we still desire different things, we both love males and females, that's why we have Kiara but why she sleeps with her girlfriend when she feels that desire. It makes our marriage as strong as it is."  
Kovu couldn't believe his ears. He felt butterflies through his whole body, his penis starting to grow hard again. But he refused to hide this time.  
Simba noticed the change in the young lion and felt his blood run towards his grown. He walked and laid himself next to the lion with the black mane.  
" I want to fuck you, Kovu ?" Simba said breathing hotly in Kovu's ear.  
Kovu didn't know his luck, the lion he desired wanted him, but what if he wasn't good enough, he was a virgin after all.  
" I want to feel you Simba, but I am a little nervous, never been with someone before, not male, not female," Kovu confessed nervously.  
" Don't worry," said Simba while he stroked his nose through the black mane, taking in the young lion's unique scent.  
"I will be careful for your first time, I promise. But first, you need to relax, lay on your back for me."  
Kovu didn't know what he could expect but he started to groin deeply when the kings tongue went over his chest, between his front legs down to the south, licking him all the way down until he reached Kovu's erection, he started licking over and around Kovu's member, pleased when he felt his lover relax underneath his experienced moves.  
" Shit this feels better than I ever hoped for."  
" you felt nothing yet! Turn around for me," he commanded while he walked behind Kovu.  
" It will hurt a bit but I will show you heaven on earth;" he said hotly while he entered the young lion.  
He moved in and out stroking the other lions prostate, he growled loudly the moment Simba fastened his speed, making Kovu come quickly after Simba.  
They laid close to each other, Simba's head on Kovu's back. Their body's relaxed.  
" Thank u; Simba for doing this. I hope we could do it again sometimes." Kovu yawned  
" Anytime you want, my sweetie and don't fear this will be our little secret, our royal secret."


End file.
